


My Beautiful Xee (Title may change)

by AnuRyu



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Bitty Bones - Fandom, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game), bitty AU - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It has sex, NSFW, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, SalemLucidEster, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Sexual Content, Xee is a Skeleton, Xee is an original creation, it is only sex, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuRyu/pseuds/AnuRyu
Summary: It's like a romance novel for adult women. It has sex. It is only sex. Like this is only the part where sex is involved. If you want character depth it's not here. Yet. So no story just behind the doors smut for a couple who love each other. You are warned. Enjoy. Give kudos and comments. Give kudos in comments. Opinions are appreciated. No flaming garbage dumps in this direction, thank you.
Relationships: Reader / Original Character





	My Beautiful Xee (Title may change)

**Author's Note:**

> Xee is a skele dude. Similar to Sans and Papryus just so you can understand the general-ness of what Xee is like. Xee is an original creation of SalemLucidEster. Who is also a author here on AO3. Give em a looksie sometime. The Xee depicted here in this story is my personal Xee. As in when thinking of the angle of how he would behave I used mine to write what he would do. I may attempt to write more sexual excerpts and concepts in the future if I feel comfortable enough and it's good written materiel. But not for at least a few weeks after I've posted this as IRL I have stuff to do. Thank you all for bothering to read these author's notes and taking time to read my smut. To my fellow sinners ~ have at it. Tell me what sort of directions you'd like to see this go. I might indulge and write something. To any people who know me. Please don't out me, Thank you. Just lots of thanks to everyone and go now just read my smut already and good day. ; )

Xee propped me up against the armoire and started to passionately suck and lick at my throat trailing down to my sternum. Lifting me higher, ripping my shirt open with his fangs. I mourned the loss of such a comfortable shirt but Xee hardly ever kissed me or allowed my tender soft flesh near his fangs so I let myself just enjoy the moment with him. Then let him tear my bra off as well and suckle my breasts. Nuzzle them with as much of his face as he could from his forehead to what of his chin could touch me. I loved how his tongue would morph so it could wrap around my tit as his maw gently squeezed. The points of his fangs pressing just right to stimulate my nerves there. 

Oh how I wanted more how I wanted him to go further down and enter me. Taste me with that delicious tongue of his. How I wanted to scream and beg at him to do more, give me more. To feel Xee pound into me and fill me with ecstasy. I moaned feeling myself get hot and flustered as my mind raced ahead of me. Thrilling me with anticipation, with lust, and desire. Finally I dared speak hoping I wouldn’t ruin the moment. “Xee” I whimpered “to the bed please”. 

Grabbing me harder in his hold in a way that allowed the tips of his phalanges to dig into me. To pinch my nerves sending sharp little electric pains through me to other parts of my body. What strength had he to do so while carefully moving me up in the air with no aid of his magic. And oh what his magic could do. I salivated with the thoughts and urges of my body wanting him. Wanting what he could do to me and what I was willing to let him do. 

On the bed at last after those quick wonderful moments, I began to struggle against him wanting to rid myself of what garments I had left. It became obvious what I was doing and ever so wanting to please Xee helped me out of my clothes. They joined the rest in ruined piles on the floor. Then he grabbed me. Grabbed my knees and held them apart. At last I thought at last we’re getting to the good parts. And I meant parts. Smiling at my darling Xee with such lust as to make him loll his tongue into hanging practically panting like a dog.  
His eyes staring at me swallowing me whole with his gaze. The light bearing down on us making his magic almost shimmer in a way so softly as I would imagine in a dream. A soft haze sweet and unbearable with how he was making me wait. Watching me as I became more wet by the second. Enjoying my frustration as he teased coming close before pulling back letting me feel his breath, warm compared to the air around us making me feel tingly underneath my skin. Shivering and trembling just so as he lightly touches with the tip of his elongated tongue upon the sensitive nub of my clitoris. Making me growl at him and him chuckling at me with a smirk. It was infuriating to say the least. But eventually he came down no longer resisting me and tasting the overflowing juices produced by my inner self. Dividing his member in two the smaller one went to my clitoris with the larger into my folds to explore and seek secret treasures deep in its depths. Plunging deep inside feeling as much of me as he could, savoring my taste as if it were the riches of exotic flavors. Moaning he began to suck bringing out his larger member from within me, dragging and slurping as much of my juices as possible all the while his smaller one teased, tightened, and loosened and flicked my clit. All I could do was grab the sheet taunt with my hands as Xee drove me wild. Making me arch my back. And I mewled, moaned and cried out Xee’s name over and over as he brought me closer to the brink. 

Ever closer and closer he watched from his place in between my legs holding us close to each other, his arms wrapped around my thighs. His divided member working its magic as one teased and the other probed finding my sweet spots. Xee decided to add to his little show by manifesting his tail moving it so it would hold me in a supportive embrace and smaller mid-sized tendrils of magic to caress me and play with my breasts and nipples as others simply lightly grazed me all over to add to the stimulation Xee provided as I nearly fell over the edge of an incoming orgasm. Slowing down then speeding up experimenting to see what facial expressions i’d make. The bastard. Then stopping altogether. With his tail holding me as it was he could see my face easily. He didn’t even need to speak. I knew what he wanted and I had no qualms about giving it to him. I begged. Asking for exactly what I wanted. Satisfied he closed in on me like a predator. Going back to work but more roughly enlarging his tongue, adding bumps and ridges to it. Sucking harder while doubling his tendrils having the new ones flick themselves like little whips. Making stinging sensations to add to the gentle caresses. 

The mixture of these feelings causes an overstimulation of pleasure as the orgasm finally hits. Like waves pulling you under into the abyss. Xee is relentless and continues to stimulate the senses causing a second then a third orgasm. Letting up at last to let you calm down and rest. Slowly you come back to yourself, the all consuming feeling leaving you like the ebbs on the beach steadily you’re grounded back to reality and find Xee holding you in his arms smiling like he just walked on the moon he’s so proud of himself. One of his tendrils is holding a glass of water that he brings closer to you so you may rehydrate yourself. When done the glass gets placed back on the nightstand next to the bed. You and Xee cuddle along the headboard and he whispers sweet nothings to you as he strokes your face, plays with your hair and places little kisses wherever he can. Such perfect moments are hard to imagine but being here makes you believe that love can be real and having some smexy time with the one you love can be about receiving and not just giving. Having hope that love and acceptance can happen. So you rest in the comfort and security Xee’s embrace provides and do your best to recharge. You want to go a few more rounds after all and show your appreciation to Xee. Plus you’re still pretty thirsty and Xee’s magic tastes just as delicious to you as you taste to him. ; )  
~~~~~~~~~~The end, for now. ; )~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
